¿Quien eres? (muy posible cambio de titulo mas delante)
by Loneliness Daphne
Summary: ¿Sabes? Escuche hablar de cierto libro a ti que te gusta lo sobrenatural, trata sobre un sabio, un mago que vive en otra dimensión de enorme conocimiento, su poder era infinito, pero algo le faltaba; en un escrito leyó algo que llamo su atención, amor, decidió ir a investigar al mundo de donde surgió aquello, y al estar ahí sin esperárlo se enamoro de una mortal, me acorde de ti


**Disclaimer, los personajes de CLAMP no me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo prestados para dar vida a esta historia de mi autoría, universo alterno.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...… (¯`·._.·[††† *๑۩۞۩๑*†††]·._.·´¯) …...

.

.

.

.

.

En algún punto de algún lugar, un ser se encontraba cavilando sobre el todo y la nada; no existía ahí el tiempo, era un lugar donde luz y tinieblas se fusionaban,  
todo era paz y quietud, la calma reinaba en ese recinto; solamente un alma habitaba tal lugar, se hallaba recostado entre suaves y finos cojines mientras en su mano balanceaba un copa con algún tipo de néctar, sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras seguía en su meditación, y de vez en cuando hacían eco entre las paredes de aquel lugar los lastimeros suspiros que escapaban de sus labios.

–Se siente tanto frio en este lugar,  
la soledad reina, aunque debo de admitir que me complace toda esta paz, sin embargo, es tanta mi soledad, que podría asfixiarme,  
siento como si ya no quedara ningún motivo para seguir,  
…¡estúpido!  
Como si fuera una opción dejar de existir, ¿que más me pueda quedar por hacer?

Lo e estudiado todo, comprendido y asimilado, y no llena nada este vacío,  
quizás sea eso,  
siempre e estado solo,  
tal vez un poco de compañía me vendría bien,

Pero… ¿y que tipo de compañía?,  
no a nacido semejante que iguale mi sabiduría ni mis capacidades como para invitarle ante mi presencia, ¿o si?  
¿Y si se me esta escapando ese detalle?

Que tonterías estoy pensando, alguien para mi,  
estoy alucinando, mejor leeré algo mas para distraer mis pensamientos.

Dio un sorbo mas a su copa e incorporándose un portal se abrió frente a el haciéndolo desaparecer en un as de luz.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. … (¯`·._.·[††† *๑۩۞۩๑*†††]·._.·´¯) …..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
– ¿Mamá. . . Papá?

Se escuchaba una vocecita entre sollozos en el marco de la entrada de una habitación en medio de la noche, descalza y con un gato de peluche entre sus brazos,

– ¿Eh? ¿Que pasa hija? – adormilada – ¿Otra vez no puedes dormir?

–No, escucho muchos ruidos, tengo miedo …puedo… ¿puedo quedarme con ustedes?  
.

– ¿Cielo? otra vez se despertó – decía con angustia la madre.

– Calma Cariño, ven hija, entra a la cama que es muy tarde.  
.

– Gracias Papá.

.

.

Y así, la niña con una tierna sonrisa y las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas se arrullaba entre los brazos de sus padres tranquilamente hasta quedar dormida.

– ¿Que crees que sea lo que no la deja dormir? ¿Será que ve mucha televisión?

–No lo se, pero esto se esta volviendo un gran problema, porque ya se le hizo  
costumbre, no me importa que duerma con nosotros, pero ya no deberíamos permitírselo.  
No le hará ningún bien, debe superar sus miedos, después de todo, no somos eternos, llegara el día en que tenga que independizarse o que ya no nos tenga.

–Tienes razón, será duro para ella, pero no queda de otra.

.

.

.

El resto de la noche transcurrió tranquilo así como el tiempo siguió su paso,  
tiempo donde las pesadillas jamás abandonaron a la pequeña que a su vez creció siendo educada por buenos maestros y bajo los principios de un hogar muy unido,  
sin embargo no era social, siempre se le veía apartada del resto de grupo de compañeros.  
En una ocasión se le vio caminando por los jardines de la escuela, callada y tímida, mas que de lo usual, quizás porque pese a que tenia una gran belleza los niños se burlaban de ella por ser tan reservada y llorona, …bueno, era una probabilidad.

Se sentía muy sola, no tenía amigas, y quienes estaban con ella lo hacían por interés, no por ser ella misma, todo lo contrario, decían que era rara,  
le tenían miedo.

.

.

–Me gustaría ser por una vez normal como dicen ellos – hablaba consigo misma mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla y sus ojos tenían un brillo vidrioso – al menos así me aceptarían.

No, no es verdad, no tiene caso, jamás me aceptaran – había dolor y amargura en sus palabras mientras que sus celestes ojos se opacaban.

– Prefiero seguir siendo yo misma a fingir ser alguien mas,  
quien desee estar conmigo que me acepte tal cual soy, y quien no … –el brillo de la ira surgió en sus ojos – Que siga huyendo de mi,  
después de todo, el solo pensar ser como los demás parece aburrido.

La ironía comenzaba a aparecer en sus palabras y el orgullo empezaba a dominarla mientras se detenía frente a una fuente y contemplaba el agua caer y salpicar su angelical rostro,

– ¡Jamás! nunca jamás me volverán a hacer llorar.

Y a partir de ese momento el carácter de la niña cambio, se volvió mas reservada y algo agresiva.

. . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Ahhhh! Maestro Umi me pego – se quejaba un niño mientras se sobaba un brazo.

– ¿Así? y ¿porque te pego?

.  
–Le dije llorona.

– ¡No quiero que me sigas llamando así!

– ¿Es verdad?, vaya, me sorprenden, pero eso te enseñara a que no debes de estar molestándola – hablaba mientras encontraba muy divertido la escena de aquella jovencita con el ceño fruncido y cruzada de brazos amenazando a su otro alumno con la mirada.

–Yuki, ¿estas seguro de lo que dices? Son niños, no es bueno que peleen, sobre todo si son niño-niña, y no es que estés mal, pero le estas dando cierto poder a esa niña, si el queja con sus padres podrían reportarte ante la dirección de la escuela, recién comienza el ciclo escolar y...

–Descuida Toya, no le veo ningún inconveniente, además, ya es tiempo de que esta niña reaccione, hasta donde se, siempre han abusado de ella sus compañeros, apenas bien que se enseñe a defender –sonreía a su compañero.  
.

–Claro colega, si tú lo dices – sonrió y palmeo su hombro – te apoyo.

.

.

.

.

…Y así, el tiempo siguió su paso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- … (¯`·._.·[††† *๑۩۞۩๑*†††]·._.·´¯) …..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola, Hola*  
hace rato no nos leíamos, perdón, he estado algo apartada de todo esto,  
primero que nada quiero ofrecer una disculpa por no haber continuado con el otro fic, por desgracia el disco duro donde tenia esa historia y otras cosas en las que trabajaba asi como cientos de fotos parece ser quedaron perdidos, es detestable,

Desde entonces e tenido muchas ideas que quiero plasmar, pero no se como entrelazarlas, supongo que será cosa de tiempo

Espero esta historia sea de su agrado, quizás sea algo predecible, no se, ustedes dirán ya en la marcha, en fin, espero no demorarla tampoco, bueno, eso depende de la inspiración y el estado de animo, je je,

Gracias por pasar y leer*

Saludos*


End file.
